


You've Got the Love

by Lothlorienx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic, StarRae, drabble fluff, raestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven raised a hand Starfire's face, and brushed away the tears on her cheek with her thumb. Starfire sniffled as she looked at her. So understanding, so patient. So much the friend that she needed; the one person that she need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got the Love

Sometimes it seems like life is just too much,  
And life goes on no matter what I do  
Sometimes I feel like saying lord I just don't care  
But you've got the love I need to see me through

_________________________________________________________________

Starfire screamed. Actually screamed. The sound of it surprised even herself, despite the fact that she screamed so often these days. But still, it was as raw as the first time she had heard the shrill sound ripped from her throat. Starfire screamed, and it wasn't a scream of fear or surprise, but one of anguish. One that came from deep within her, nestled somewhere near her heart, and it came so deep from within her that the action left her drained.

But she remained on her feet.

Stayed standing, for she refused to be weak. Refused to fall to her knees, in this time, in this place. Never. Never would she be like that. But today, the day of all days, she felt the need to be weak. The temptation, the want to simply fall down and never get up again.

Could she even fly? She didn't know, and didn't care for finding out.

Tears rolled down her face, streaking in little streams on her cheek, as she pounded at the stone walls of her room.

She didn't worry about the guards coming and barging in on her. They knew better than to upset the royal rage of a Tamaranian princess. So they didn't come. Starfire didn't hear their footsteps outside in the halls, but she wasn't listening.

So she didn't hear when Raven came up behind her.

She gasped, startled by her sudden presence. Spinning around, with her wet eyes glowing green, she was prepared to lash out at the intruder. For someone to break into her private moment, her little isolated instance of weakness... But she let the power die on her hands, and lowered her limbs back to her sides. Her eyes returned to normal as she stared at Raven.

"Raven..." Starfire murmured.

Raven raised a hand Starfire's face, and brushed away the tears on her cheek with her thumb. Starfire sniffled as she looked at her. So understanding, so patient. So much the friend that she needed; the one person that she need. The one thing that could keep her constant, leveled, in this turmoil of a world that threatened to pull her down and stomp her into the powdery dust.

"You don't have to say anything, Star," Raven whispered to her. She gave Starfire a small smile, as if to tell her that everything was going to be alright. If Raven could survive the worst, then Starfire could, too.

And she would see her through, until she was well and whole again, and both she and her emotions were healed.

Until she no longer cried.

With another sob tearing itself from her throat, Starfire threw her body into Raven's waiting arms. She cried, and cried, and cried. Something that she had held back for far too many hours, and now something that felt so good to her. So good. Just letting her tears flow freely.

Forever and ever.

Until they ended, at least. Which could feel like forever and ever.

"Shh," Raven shushed, running a hand down Starfire's hair. "I'm here for you." She said nothing more than that, for a fallacy of words wouldn't make her feel any better. Only the simple truth that she was there for Starfire in her time of need.

"I know you are," Starfire whispered in broken gasps and sobs.

I know you are.


End file.
